wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 17, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The September 17, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 17, 2012 at Webster Bank Arena in Bridgeport, Connecticut. Episode summary Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara vs Epico & Primo Sure, they had a tense moment or two at Night of Champions, but there was no animosity between Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara when they teamed up against Primo & Epico in an electrifying tag team match that showcased the best of all four performers. Mysterio & Sin Cara, continuing what WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross (helping fill in for Jerry "The King" Lawler on commentary) referred to as a teacher-student relationship, showcased their dazzling lucha libre prowess against the former WWE Tag Team Champions, eventually sealing Primo & Epico's fate with a 619 into both men, followed by a senton bomb from Sin Cara to notch the three-count. This, however, brought out an unwanted pair of interlopers: The Prime Time Players, who, still steaming from losing their No. 1 contenders' spot to the Tag Titles to Kane & Daniel Bryan, attacked Mysterio & Sin Cara from behind, planting the dynamic victors with a pair of punishing moves before grabbing the microphones and declaring that the No. 1 contenders' spot was "taken" from them. From then on, Titus O'Neil declared, nobody would take anything from them, because they would "take what they want" Beth Phoenix vs Eve Torres The conclusion of the CM Punk–John Cena WWE Title Match wasn't the only controversy at Night of Champions: Eve, who won the Divas Title under slightly suspect circumstances after Kaitlyn (who was set to challenge Layla for the butterfly-emblazoned title) was mysteriously incapacitated backstage, opening the door for Eve to take her place and claim the championship as her own. Still, Eve wasted no time in proving her prowess as Divas Champion, besting The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix, in a one-on-one contest between two stalwarts of the Divas division while Layla sat at commentary. Beth seemed like she would get the best of Eve early on, punishing the champion with her signature power moves, but Eve surprised the former Divas Champion with a rollup after she was slammed into the turnbuckle, sealing the match and, in a reversal of her recent sportsmanship, mugging with the title in front of Layla for good measure Brodus Clay vs Heath Slater Brodus Clay took to the ring to do battle with The One-Man Band, Heath Slater, just one night after they took part in a Battle Royal to determine the No. 1 contender to the U.S. Title at the live-streamed Pre-Show for Night of Champions. However, unlike their previous encounters, Slater was able to fend off the funky one for a few minutes, mounting some impressive offense against The Funkasaurus while Cesaro, who had some strong words for Clay following the big man's attack of him last week on SmackDown, sat at commentary. However, befitting his hooligan background, Cesaro didn't seem content sitting at ringside, as he nearly stormed the ring in an attempt to put hands on the massive "disgrace" (yes, he said it in five languages) who he felt disrespected him the previous Friday. It wasn't enough to distract big Brodus from the task at hand, though, because one headbutt and splash later and The One-Man Band's set came to a crashing halt. Santino Marelle vs Dolph Ziggler Both Santino Marella and Dolph Ziggler didn't have the most fortuitous Night of Champions. Santino came up short in the Pre-Show Battle Royal and, despite taking Randy Orton to the absolute limit, The Showoff fell victim to The Apex Predator in a show-stopping contest. Both Superstars came to Raw looking to reverse their fortunes, but it was ultimately Ziggler who came out with the win, countering The Italian Stallion's unorthodox offense to notch an impressive victory in the win column. Ziggler admittedly didn't know what to make of Santino for the first half of the contest, but he ultimately got a leg up on The Milan Miracle when he separated the former U.S. Champion from The Cobra. Ziggler attempted to demoralize Santino by screaming that he was a "joke" before discarding The Cobra near the ropes. Santino was quick to rally, though, felling Ziggler with a hiptoss, but he found himself unable to finish the job after Vickie Guerrero snatched the fallen Cobra from the apron, leaving Santino's back exposed for Ziggler to strike with the Zig Zag. Not satisfied with a simple pin, The Showoff administered his signature maneuver a second time, with Vickie shoving The Cobra into Santino's maw for good measure after the referee counted to three. Results * Tag Team Match: Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) * Singles Match: Eve Torres defeated Beth Phoenix * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Heath Slater * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Santino Marella Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Layla Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes